


The Flame

by Magellan88



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/pseuds/Magellan88
Summary: Steve is catching up on music, one song brings back so many memories.





	The Flame

Another night slowly closes in  
And I feel so lonely  
Touching heat freezing on my skin  
I pretend you still hold me  
I'm going crazy, I'm losing sleep  
I'm in too far, I'm in way too deep over you  
I can't believe you're gone  
Steve lays in his bed as the soft song flows through the speakers, he'd been catching up on various songs and stumbled upon Cheap Trick. They had many good songs and he'd enjoyed listening to them. Until this one, The Flame. It came on just as he was laying down for bed and suddenly he was back in his old apartment from before the war.  
He could almost feel the bone rattling coughs, the pain in his ribs that spread like ice throughout his body. The only comfort was the strong, warm body pressed tight around him, Bucky holding him tight as he prayed silently to see the next sunrise.  
You were the first, you'll be the last  
Wherever you go, I'll be with you  
Whatever you want, I'll give it to you  
Whenever you need someone  
To lay your heart and head upon  
Remember, after the fire, after all the rain  
I will be the flame  
I will be the flame  
Bucky, his warm light, the flame to his moth. Every step he'd taken since meeting his best friend had been to get to him. Every fight to prove himself worthy, to prove that the bullies of the world, the injustices of the world, wouldn't stand uncontested.  
He'd known Bucky would be sent to war and had fought long and hard to be accepted, what right did he have to stay behind when so many others were laying down their lives?  
He'd chosen to get the serum for several reasons, to be healthy, to make a difference in the world, but also, to get to Bucky. He wanted to fight, needed to fight as he had all of his life.  
But then he'd been given the serum only be made a puppet. A symbol of a country, of a government, who had they known what was in the deepest parts of his heart, who was so entwined within him that they were two halves of a whole, he would've been ridiculed, likely killed.  
Watching shadows move across the wall  
I feel so frightened  
I wanna run to you, I wanna call  
But I've been hit by lightning  
Just can't stand up for fallin' apart  
Can't see through this veil across my heart, over you  
You'll always be the one  
He stood in Captain Phillips's tent, holding back the tsunami of emotions that welled within him and before the idea had fully formed, he was gone. Once again running to Bucky, running to that flame that burned brightest within him. And after everything was said and done, after he'd led them out and the crowds had dispersed, they lay together in the tent. This time their positions were different.  
It was Steve who wrapped around Bucky, it was Steve who held him through every gut wrenching sob and cough. He held him until the tears had silenced and a soft hiccup formed, bringing a giggle form them as Steve as he placed a tender kiss on Bucky's cheek as they drifted off.  
More things were different now, it was still Bucky and Steve protecting each other, but now the moth had become the flame and Bucky was helplessly drawn to his warmth, seeking it during the bitterly cold nights as they huddled together.  
You were the first, you'll be the last  
Wherever you go, I'll be with you  
Whatever you want, I'll give it to you  
Whenever you need someone  
To lay your heart and head upon  
Remember, after the fire, after all the rain  
I will be the flame  
I will be the flame  
The thought of losing Bucky had always been paralyzing, a scenario that Steve had never thought to survive and he had been fine with that. But upon waking up in a new century, Steve found himself stoking the fire within him, determined to burn as bright as he could so that wherever Bucky was, he would look down upon him with pride.  
But then had come that fateful night. Fury had been shot and the assailant was like no one Steve had ever fought before. They met again in the streets, a fierce battle between the men, two titans locked in an impossible fight that wouldn't end easily.  
But then the mask had come off, and Steve had been frozen, looking into the eyes of his flame. A flame that didn't know him, the warmth he'd sought since the ice, was as cold as the cerulean eyes that stared back blankly.  
I'm going crazy, I'm losing sleep  
I'm in too far, I'm in way too deep over you  
You'll always be the one  
You were the first, you'll be the last  
Wherever you go, I'll be with you  
Whatever you want, I'll give it to you  
Whenever you need someone  
To lay your heart and head upon  
Remember, after the fire, after all the rain  
I will be the flame  
I will be the flame  
Waking up in the hospital had been painful, the warmth was gone again, almost as if it had never been there. But steve knew better, and he would again become the moth, seeking the light and warmth only the flame could give him.  
He's brought out of his reverie by a knock on the window. His apartment is on the top floor of this simple Brooklyn building, there shouldn't be anyone out there, but he knows who it is before he's even out of the bed.  
He's halfway to the window when it opens and Bucky steps inside. Within two steps, they're in each others arms and Steve is lifted, carried as if he's still a ninety pound man.  
"moya babochka, moye plamya, moya lyubov" Bucky's words are whispered against Steve's lips as they fall onto the bed, the world suddenly warm again.  
Whatever you want, I'll give it to you  
Wherever you go, I'll be with you  
And whatever you want, I'll give it to you


End file.
